


Present

by peureux



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 7 Days of Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, i still dont have many tags ;a;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peureux/pseuds/peureux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern!AU] When a tired Stahl comes in from work, Robin decides it’s time to give him a gift he’d always accept with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my partake of the '7 Days of Writing Challenge' I had found on tumblr by writing-prompts-list.  
> The second day was 'Present'!
> 
> You can find the challenge here; http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/82551666819/7-days-of-writing-pt-3-for-ships

 It was another late night, seated on the couch and waiting for Stahl's return. Robin sighed as she uncomfortably shifted in her seat. Silence stretched throughout the small apartment as the faint glow of streetlights leaked through the window. 

 _'Where is he?'_  Robin mused.  _'I know he works so late, but why now when I have the perfect gift for him...?'_

  
 Just then, the sound of the door softly clicking open abruptly ended the female's train of thought. As she suspected, Stahl entered the living room. A fatigued expression was etched upon his features as he fumbled towards the couch, his shoulders were hunched over while his eyes were sunken in.  
  
 "Hi, Robin.." Stahl greeted tiredly, plopping down beside her.  
  
 "About time you arrived!" Robin exclaimed. "You made me worried sick.."  
  
 While loosening his neck tie, he ran his free hand through his short, hazel locks as a chuckle escaped his lips.  
  
 "I'm sorry then, love." Stahl retorted. "My boss wouldn't stop hassling me today. He just wouldn't let up on me.."  
  
 Robin's lips creased into a frown when hearing the male's complaints. A gasp soon fell from her mouth as she came to a sudden realization. This was practically the most perfect time to show him the gift she had gathered together, seeing how he deserves some sort of an award for being the main breadwinner of the two. It's hard in itself to get any sort of gift to begin with for Stahl, knowing he'd never ask for anything and is happy with no matter what he'd receive. But there was one thing that'd always made him beam, even in the darkest of times. Robin got up from the couch with a grin and pulled onto Stahl's tie before he could even remove it from his neck.   
  
 "Robin, wha--"  
  
 "Just follow me. I got a gift to show you." the female interjected.  
  
 With no protest, Stahl only got up from where he sat and allowed Robin to lead him where he needed to go. To his surprise, Robin stopped him in the entrance to the kitchen, the refrigerator faced towards his direction. Robin withdrew her hand from his tie and made her way into the kitchen, opening the door to the refrigerator. Food, desserts, and all sorts of goods flooded the fridge's shelves on the inside. It was stuffed to the brim with contents such as roast beef, all the way to fresh ham.  
  
 "I know you've been working hard lately, so I decided to get you a gift." Robin chuckled. "And the one thing I know that you'd always love to receive is--"  
  
 "Food.." Stahl finished her sentence.  
  
 Life and utter joy clearly returned to the male's features as he saw the buffet displayed before him. A wide grin was embedded onto his face, along with with widened, almost child-like eyes. Robin chortled out loud to be greeted with a sudden tight hug. Stahl nearly lifted the female from the ground as he wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace. The brunette whispered numerous 'Thank you's repeatedly in Robin's ear as she was held up for what seemed like an eternity. All Robin could do was sigh at how ridiculous he acted towards his present, her grin still plastered onto her face.  
  
  _'At least he likes it..'_  Robin thought to herself. 


End file.
